Fulfill Your Destiny
by Ms. Whatsitoya
Summary: Slenderman is after you  What happens in the end?


Your breath was quick, you could see it in the chilly air. But you weren't going to let that distract you. Your heart was ready to jump from your chest, both in fear and adrenaline. Snow crunched under your feet while you continued to run. You looked behind you to see if your pursuer is still following you, but he wasn't. Of course not. He was never there when you looked for him. He only looked for you. And if you found him, he let you find him, even then, that "victory" is short lived. He will always win, no matter what game you play. You couldn't stop running. But you had to...

You hadn't realized how tired you were until you slowed down just the slightest. You tripped over yout feet and crashed down into the snow. The cold snow stuck to your face. You brushed it off in a panic and stood up. You were still tired and out of breath, and the cold air wasn't helping. You chest felt heavy and your throat hurt. That didn't stop you from yelling out however.

"What do you want?" You screamed. "Just leave me alone!"

No answer. He never replies to your screams. He just watches, but you can never see him. You stand up, feeling a prickling in the back of your neck. You stomach heaved a little. He's here. He can see you. Where is he?

You whip around in a panic, he's not there. You turn the other direction. He's still not there. Your breath picked up a lot quicker. Your heartbeat sky-rocketed.

You let out a heavy cough, followed by another, and another. Your throat felt torn from the coughs and cold air. Tears stung your eyes. Your knees wobbled slightly from weakness. You were going fall back down.

No.

He's not going to win. At least not here. You fight off the sick feeling in your stomach and regain your balance and take off. Your running is a lot slower than before, but you weren't going to stop. Not until you lose him.

You continue running, almost hitting a few trees and low lying branches. Your coughing continues as well, but nowhere near as bad as it was when you stopped. You smile, just a little bit. Maybe you lost him this time. Up ahead, you see a pile of bushes. You were tired and sick. You had to stop.. You didn't want to. You wanted to keep going. But your lack of energy prevents such actions. Making a mad dash for the brush, you glance around. He isn't anywhere to be seen. You dive into the bushes and settle in as best as you can.

You sigh in relief, not only can you relax, but you're safe from the harsh, cold wind. You breathe deeply, trying everything in your power to not throw up. The feeling was over-powering. You swallow it back down and shudder. The sudden feeling of warmth takes your over. You realize you had lost feeling in your fingers and most of your face when they started to burn a little. You pull your jacket over your ears and part of your face as quietly as possible. You didn't want to alert anyone that you were here.

This was the closest thing to safety that you've felt for a while. After warming up and clearing your thoughts, however, you being to think.

_I'm trapped here..._

_He knows I'm here..._

_He's out there.. waiting for me to come out.. _

_I should have kept running dammit.. _

You feel a couple loose tears fall down your face. Fear and paranoia was slowly consuming you. Just how he wanted you to. Your panic and worry caused you to lose track of time. How long were you in there? An hour? Two? You try moving your toes, but they fell asleep due to the lack of movement. You curse under your breath quietly. Now how can you get out? Your feet are asleep and he could be out there, waiting for you.

You wanted to yell out for help. But what good will that do? None. It will only bring you closer to death.

Death.. you thought about it. What would it feel like? Where would you go?

Is it really as bad as you think, dying?

It can't be worse than what you're going through now.. Fear, pain, worry, paranoia.. Death can't be all that bad, can it?

You breathe out, shuddering with every muscle in your body. You have to do it.. He's only going to stalk you more and drive you insane soon. You wanted to spare yourself from that. You slowly stand up, looking around. He still isn't there.. But he's watching, you know it. You suddenly feel a lot calmer.. you still feel sick to your stomach, but the fear was slowly ebbing away. You wonder why, you're about to die and you're not afraid. _Maybe I'm stronger than I give myself credit for..._ you think silently.

You get out of the bush, standing in the middle of the forest. You glance around. Time felt like it went slower, a minute felt like an hour. It wasn't but several minutes later when you see him. The one you have been running from and hiding from for months now. You never had seen his face until now. And you still haven't seen his face.. _He doesn't have one. _

Your stomach twists in anticipation. He just looks at you with his literal blank face, long arms dangling at his side. He was easily eight feet tall, if not more, and wore a business suit. You found it rather odd he wore a suit, but didn't say anything. You were too tense to say anything. His presence made you feel even more sick, making your knees weak once more. You feel down to your knees and begin coughing again. You cough up tiny specs of blood. You throat was being torn slowly. The coughing and the winds were damaging it. But then.. it stopped. Your breath was heavy again, trying to restore your lungs of the lost air and look up.

He hasn't left his spot, he was still standing there where you first saw him. You can't stand, you're much too tired. Your limbs shook out of exhaustion. He turns his head a little, curious as to what you're doing still on the ground.

"I'm... tired.." You force out. His head turns back, watching your movements. Seeing that you didn't make any, he took a couple steps forward. Well, you couldn't call them steps.. He didn't move his legs. Tendrils protruded from his back, growing to be longer than he was. They settled into the snow and carried him forward. If you weren't so scared or nervous or tired, you would have chuckled. He reminded you of Doctor Octopus from the Spiderman comic books.

He stopped a few feet in front of you. You didn't want to look at him, his blank face causing you to shudder slightly. You continue looking to the snow covered ground, breathing deeply. Something wraps around your arms lightly, pulling you up. It was the tentacles from his back. He was pulling you up to your feet. He didn't let you go, though. He knew you were weak and couldn't stand on your own.

_What's he up to..? Is he toying with me?_ You think, watching as he pulls you up to your feet. He kneels down to your height, looking at you dead straight in the face. You feel frozen. You couldn't move. Another one of his tentacles snakes out from behind him. It reaches forward and touches your cheek, curling against it slightly.

You couldn't explain how it felt. In a way, it felt like a snakes skin, rubbing up against your own, but it wasn't cold like a snakes skin usually is. Your thoughts were interrupted when a voice broke into them.

_**Do not be afraid, Little One. I am not going to hurt you.**_

You swallow hard. Is he.. talking to you? What does he mean? What's he going to do? All of these questions shot through your head quickly and uncomprehensively.

"Y-you're not going to..hurt me?" You mumble, seeming to have lost your voice for a second.

_**No.**_

You couldn't help but let out a breathe you've been holding for a minute or so. You think for a moment as you collect yourself.

"Then, can you... let me go?" You ask, hopeful.

_**No.**_

"W-What..? Why not?" You ask, you voice feeling stronger, but still rather weak.

No answer.

You frown. "Answer me.."

_**You are not in the position to give orders, Little One.**_

The voice... his voice.. was not stern or angry. Only calmness. You were confused, and had a lot of questions.

"Why have you not spoken with me before?" Your voice quivered a little.

_**I had not felt the need to at the time. I had not decided then if you were ready.**_

"...Ready? For what?"

_**...**_

"What would I be ready for?"

_**Mind your tongue, Little One, and know where you stand. Again, you are not in the position to give orders.**_

You bite the inside of your cheek, shutting yourself up.. now isn't the time to get killed.

_**You need much training.**_

You narrow your eyes. Training for what?

_**Come. We must leave.**_ He turns a little, pulling you slightly forward.

"I'm not going anywhere..." You say sternly, holding your ground. He turns towards you in a quick, fluid motion. You feel small as he stands to his full height, glaring down at you.

_**It appears I have much work to do with you.. You must learn to listen when orders are given and not question them or order back. You are mine, Little One. Always have been.**_

His tentacles began curling around your body, tightening themselves against it. You wince and try to wriggle free as them continue to curl around you. Its no use. He's too strong.

_**It's time to fulfill your destiny.**_

The tentacles wrap around your throat and mouth and nose. You struggle a little for some air, but you were weak enough as is. You efforts started slowing until you stopped altogether, unconsiousness pulling you under. He carried your body back to his home, where you will learn to obey his every order until the day you die.


End file.
